Vampire Diaries:Werewolves
by Caelyn Le
Summary: Tyler/Caroline/Matt It is the story of Tyler's struggles as he develops into a full blown werewolf; the darkness inside him and the anger in his heart he cannot seem to suppress, despite his effort. His relationship with Matt, Caroline and his father.
1. Prologue

Vampire Diaries: Prologue

"Secrets are a dangerous thing, and often lethal. When they are that bad we all try to hide them. Regardless though in the end they always find their way out, sometimes they can be better than we thought, other times they are far worse" -Tyler

"Often times in life there are moments that are completely out of our control. And when that's the case we cannot decide our own fates, fate decides for us" –Caroline

It was an average at school, or at least on the outside it was anyway. No one seem to notice that as they were all going around laughing, smiling and arguing over nothing there was a storm brewing inside of me and that with each day it grew further and further from my control. I suddenly saw Matt and Caroline come into view, they'd been dating for about three months or so and Matt seemed happy. As a friend of course I was happy for him, but as a person I couldn't help but feel resentful towards him for having found a way out of this bitter loneliness that I was still consumed by.

"Hey Tyler," Caroline said, smiling they way she usually did.

"Nice to see you man" Matt spoke.

"Yeah, you guys too, still not use to seeing you to together. Matt and Caroline, who would've thought," I replied in my usual tone.

"It's been three months Tyler, you had have gotten use to it by now," Caroline retorted.

"Sorry, princess I haven't just yet" I answered.

"Hey don't mess with her she's going to get mad," Matt said jokingly.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," I interrupted, pulling a plastic crown out of my backpack.

"For you your highness" I spoke, with a smirk on my face.

"Haha, very funny" Caroline said. Matt suddenly grabbed the crown from my hand. And placed it on Caroline's head.

"A a crown fit for a queen," Matt said, in a lousy foreign accent.

They both started laughing and I just grinned back at them. After the laughing came to a halt the two left upon saying their goodbyes.

"See you Tyler," Caroline said, as she began walking towards her homeroom.

"Later man," Matt shouted as he followed suit.

I was kind of glad they left and after I just headed to my class. The teacher began to lecture on something not that I cared too much, I never paid attention anyway. Still today I couldn't help but feel something was on my mind. It was weird really I felt as though since those two started dating I'd been further from them then I'd ever been. Matt and I were once close friends and we use to hang out often, just doing guy stuff playing basketball or whatever, we never do that anymore. As for Caroline the two of us were never best buds, but we hung out from time to time playing pool, hanging together at parties. Maybe it was just part of being a couple. It is never just Matt or just Caroline its Matt and Caroline. I think it's a little annoying actually, being with the same person all the time seems pretty exhausting.

_All of this thinking, this wondering is what I'd been thinking two months ago, but now things are different I could care less about any of it. Because now I have secret something I must make sure no one ever finds out. And Matt and Caroline are the least of my worries._


	2. Chapter 1: Preface

Vampire Diaries: Preface (Tyler's point of View)

"What you do when secrets that are meant to be kept buried come rushing to the surface? How do explain doing things you never thought you would ever do, and nearly hurting everyone that ever meant anything to you?" – Tyler

"How do you help someone who won't even help themselves? How can you save them, while still keeping yourself and those you care for safe?" – Matt

It was September 11th, a seemingly usual afternoon, but today wasn't going to be like another Friday, unfortunately. The school bell had just rang on everyone was sprinting out of the school as fast as they possibly could. I was the only one walking slowly, because the whole day my mind was never here to begin with. Everything on my mind had to do will darkness, the stars, and the moon; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape that vision. It was as if it was devouring me, all the cracks in my mind were filled to the limit by confusing thoughts, pictures and visions that had no meaning on their own. So all day these flashes happened, and with each came more questions, that wouldn't allow themselves to be answered.

"Hey Tyler!" I heard Matt shout. I would've spun around to see which direction his voice was coming from, but strangely my ears had become very sensitive lately, so I already knew which way to look. As expected Caroline was beside him clinging to his left arm, in a few moments they finally reached me.

"Hi, Tyler", Caroline said, in an excited tone.

"Hey, Caroline, Matt", I returned.

"So anyway man I have a favor to ask", Matt spoke, I had a feeling he wanted something from the way he shouted across the crowd.

"What is it exactly?" I answered.

"Well you see Caroline and I were supposed to go to this party, but I got called in to go to work tonight…"

"We were wondering if you'd agree to take me instead", Caroline asked bluntly, that was probably one of the only real good things about Caroline, she was always pretty straightforward.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea", I heard myself say with even thinking.

"Why not?" Caroline questioned.

"Come on man, I trust you take care of her, and besides I've never asked you for anything for, please just do me this solid", Matt requested, he looked at me waiting for my reply.

"Alright", I let out.

"Yay! Thanks Ty", Caroline said excitedly.

"Thanks man", Matt said. Caroline gave me a quick hug, then grabbed Matt's hand and they were off, much more quickly then when they'd come.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet", I said beneath my breath. I started heading in the opposite direction from the front doors, I thought it'd be best if I took the back way. My hands were somewhat shaky and my head was spinning in circles, I could barely make out what was in front of me. Still I kept walking until I reached my car. Once I got in I sat there for what felt like hours. Finally I left the parking a lot and headed home to change for whatever party I had gotten myself into. Unfortunately though for whatever reason I couldn't help but feel that being in a crowd place just wasn't a good idea tonight.

_And regrettably I was right._


	3. Chapter 2: Full Moon

Vampire Diaries: Full Moon (Caroline's Point of View)

"People often ask what the most dangerous emotion in the world is. If it were up to me caring would make the top ten. Of course the most deadly emotion would have to be love." - Tyler

"Lying is a very useful skill. Not only that, it is very easy to do. Hiding from the world wearing a mask everywhere you go, saying your okay when you're not, everything involving lies is very simple. It is the truth that is really hard, because the truth has the power to hurt people. So sometimes it is better just to lie." - Caroline

"In this world you can be just one person, but to one person you can be their world" - Matt

The night was extremely quite, I sat there on the porch beneath the dim lighting, accompanied by the forlorn silence. Tyler was late; not like I really expected him to be on time anyway. Still lately I felt like there was something wrong with him, I'm not sure what it was, but something about him was just not right. Truthfully most of the time Tyler was an arrogant ass, but lately he seemed different. Matt didn't seem understand what I meant, I tried to explain it to him, all he could say was that it was in my head. Maybe it was, but I couldn't let it go, not that easily. I was completely lost within my own thoughts when Tyler finally showed up. I probably wouldn't have notice if the steps hadn't creaked as he went up them.

"Caroline?" Tyler questioned, he asked as if he didn't know if it was me or not, or he wasn't sure if I knew he was there. Ever since Damon whenever I'm alone in the dark, I can't help but be on edge.

"Car.." he started.

"Yeah, I hear you" I interrupted.

"Sorry, you just seem out of it," he retorted.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I answered. Without I second thought I jumped from swing and headed towards his car. Before I could reach the door he was already there opening it for me, I never noticed how fast he was, I wondered if he had always been that fast, he never seem to be when he played football. I stepped into the car as quickly as he'd opened it. He shut the door behind me, and headed to driver seat. It was strange though just before he opened the door he had an odd look on his face, as if he was concerned for me or something. Then after a moment he opened the door and got behind the wheel and looked at me for a second.

Actually he looked at me for a while, after a while he asked, "Caroline are you okay?" something was off in the way he asked me. It was as if he wasn't asking me, but in a way he was testing himself. Tyler asked as if he wondered if I trusted him, and more importantly he seem to want me to say no, to find a reason to not go with him, but against my better judgment I didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"I'm okay Tyler, I mean we're not the best of friends, but we've known each other for a long time, I trust you," I said frankly, but I could tell he wasn't happy I'd said that and I couldn't understand why. There was a long tense silence.

Then suddenly Tyler spoke, "Alright, party it is", the engine roared on. For the rest of the drive up until we got to the party, neither of us said anything. I looked over at him and a few times, and he did the same, he was hiding something I was sure of it.

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the party in the woods. The smell of alcohol consumed the air. The forest of lit by the abundance of light the bonfire gave off. This was Tyler's kind of scene, yet he seemed so withdrawn from what was going on tonight.

I couldn't help but ask, "Tyler? Tyler? Hey!" I shouted. He turned around abruptly and looked me in the eyes.

"Now it's my turn to ask you, are you okay?" I managed to get out without stuttering.

"Well then my answer is the same as yours, I'm fine" I answered, suddenly his usual smirk came across his face, it was the first time this entire night I felt like he was the normal Tyler.

"That's good" I said, smiling back. Suddenly for a second all my worries slipped away. I grabbed Tyler's arm and smiled at him, he must have been surprised from the look on his face.

"Then, let's go have some fun," I said happily and he smiled back at me, he laughed a little too, it was good to see him laugh.

"Well then, after you your highness" he joked. We headed towards the bonfire and grabbed some beers.

What happened after that I'm not entirely sure, all I remember are bits and pieces. A lot of beers, shots, laughing and flirting, oddly half way through the night I was sober enough to realize Tyler was gone. He must have gone off somewhere while I wasn't looking. I made the mistake of running into the woods to look for him. I ran and shouted his name over and over, while I was doing so my head was spinning, it was as if the trees were moving. All the noises around me were completely amplified; I could hear the laughter of the party off in the distance, and the owls in the background. The forest had an unusual scent, a distinct smell, like that was damp leaves and logs you'd find in a stream.

"Tyler! Tyler! Tyler" I continued to shout. At that moment out of nowhere someone put a hand over my mouth and I really started to scream, my heart started to race and I was so afraid of what was about happen. I began fighting back as much as I could until I heard the person's voice.

"Caroline! Caroline! It's me stop screaming" it was Tyler. He let me go and turned me around so that I could see it was him.

"Oh my god Tyler, god, I was so scared. How could you do that?" I shouted angrily, with a level of fear in my voice.

"You should be scared Caroline" he shouted back.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, I came here looking for you" I answered.

"Well you shouldn't have Caroline, now go back to the party and phone Matt to pick you up" he told me, with fear in his voice as well. He began pacing back and forth.

"Tyler, what the hell is going on with you? First you act all weird like you didn't want me to come. Then your back to normal and now you're telling me to leave!" I screamed at him, I couldn't hold back my anger. All of a sudden Tyler came up to me and clutching my arms and looking at me with the most sincerity I'd ever seen him express.

"Caroline, listen to me the truth is you shouldn't have come. And I shouldn't have agreed to take you, but the best thing now is for you to do what I said and go" I spoke, his voice cracking.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what wrong" I refuted. I could see he wasn't happy all of a sudden his grip got tighter and it felt as though his nails were digging into my skin. In his eyes I could see his anger flaring up.

"Shut the hell up and listen!" he screamed at me, "You have to leave now!" , every second his grip grew tighter and the tension in his fingers pulsed through my skin.

"Ouch, Tyler, Tyler you're hurting me!" I shouted. He quickly let go of me. Then I could see the terror in his eyes as he looked at my arms. On each side there were a series of marks, they looked as if some sort of animal had clawed their way into my skin. The blood dripped down the sides of arms, the pain stung, but I wasn't worried about that right now.

"Tyler?" I asked, because from the moment he saw the claw marks he had been silent, his hand on his head contemplating what to do.

"Ty…" I began. Until he looked up at me his eyes apologetic.

"Caroline I'm…I'm so sorry, I…" he stuttered trying to get the words out. I breathed in deeply, and looked over at my arms touching the tips of my fingers to them, but I removed them quickly because it only made the pain more unbearable.

After that I looked back over at Tyler, "Tyler…it's…its okay. I'm okay" I said, somehow I got the words to come out right.

"No it's not Caroline! But you get it now, you have to leave" he replied. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me.

"Tyler, I'm fine. Just tell me the truth, tell me why you're like this" I begged him.

"I can't and I won't, Caroline, it's dangerous. I have to go, and you have to leave now" as soon as he finished warning me he turned around and ran, he ran so fast I could only for a second see his shadow.

"Tyler! Tyler!" I shouted again. I continue to yell until I couldn't anymore, because my body began to ache and I got dizzy from the blood lost. I can't remember how I got home that night, all I know is I didn't call Matt, I couldn't call anyone. If they found me like this they'd ask questions and I couldn't let them as questions, and I didn't have the answers anyway. Even with my arms like that, after I finished bandaging them up, all I could think about was Tyler and what had happened. How he seemed more afraid for me then I was for myself and the anger in his eyes like he was going crazy. Then the question came to me, what was he? Whatever the answer was Tyler Lockwood was not a normal person, or at least not anymore. On this dark reclusive night, the only company I had were my own thoughts and the gleaming light beaming from the full moon.

_Tyler's secret would not be a secret forever, but it would stay one long enough to tear people's lives apart._


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

Vampire Diaries: Werewolves: Secrets (Caroline's Point of View)

Everyone says that honesty is the best possibly. I think those people are idealist. – Caroline

Friends are supposed to tell each other everything, but there are times when they don't. Sometimes they think they can handle things on their own, and more times than none they're wrong. – Elena

Protecting people is easy, but having to make the choice to sacrifice someone for the greater good of everyone else while not knowing how things will turn out, that's hard. –Stefan

It been two weeks since I last saw Tyler, no one seems to know where he is either, not even Matt. My mom finally stopped questioning me on how exactly I'd hurt myself, I guess she finally accepted that the lie I told her was the closest she'd ever get to the truth. Even though it has only been weeks ago it felt like years; my head keeps spinning whenever I try and remember everything that happened, but maybe I was just too drunk to comprehend what had happened. Maybe if I was in my right mind I would've realized the danger Tyler was talking about when he tried to ward me off, and maybe I might have run away like he'd asked, but I wasn't sober and I didn't run. All I knew now is that fourteen days of isolating myself, fourteen days of piercing silence wasn't getting me anywhere I had to tell someone, but unfortunately I couldn't tell just anyone.

Suddenly out of nowhere is the distance I heard someone shouting, "Caroline! Hey, Caroline!" it was Matt, he was calling me. Running down stairs as fast as I could I saw him standing there by the front door.

"Hey, sorry I came without telling you it's just, you haven't been answering my calls," Matt spoke his voice somewhat broken, as if he was afraid of something.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that it just, there's been a lot of stuff going on lately," I said softly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Matt asked in his tone now more calm.

"No, it's just I'm heading to Elena's and umm…I was going to call you but I never got around to it, again sorry," I murmured under my voice.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright," Matt said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned him, speaking all too quickly.

"No reason. Just Tyler hasn't come back and no one heard from him so I thought maybe something happened that you might know something?" then Matt was the one questioning me.

"Nothing happened, I mean he probably just got too drunk and ran off somewhere for a while. I'm sure he'll be back soon," I replied, averting Matt's eyes.

"Anyway I gotta go," I said, quickly grabbing my jacket and running out the door. I wonder if Matt watched me the whole way because the entire time up until I got into my car I felt eyes someone was watching me never letting me leave their sight. Unquestionably consumed by my overwhelming guilt my heart started to ache, I didn't want to lie, but I knew what happened to me had to remain a secret, at least until I could figure out exactly what happened to me and to Tyler. Driving at speeds far beyond the limit I rushed to Elena's house, hopefully Bonnie would also be there.

Arriving at Elena house I saw that there were no cars in the driveway, so I figured I'd use the back door and wait; I wasn't expecting to find anyone inside, but I did. After opening the gate to Elena's backyard I headed for the door, it was unlocked. Normally when no one was home I'd usually let myself in with lock picking skills that I'd picked up from my mom, but for some reason today the door was left open for anyone to come in. As I headed toward the living room I began to hear voices, so I stopped hiding just out of sight.

Suddenly I heard Elena speaking to someone, "We have to do something, if there is really a monster out there hunting people we have to stop him".

"Of course, but there nothing we can really do right now, we don't know who or what it is," I heard Bonnie say overwhelmed with worry and fear. Just then I was about to walk out until I heard another voice.

"Well whatever we do it'll have to be fast before everyone in this town becomes a tasty meal," it was Damon of this I was sure.

Then I heard Stefan interrupt Damon, "Damon it wouldn't be wise to go around guns a blazing when we're not even sure what this thing is. From the attacks we can say that whatever it is this monster is it's relatively new to what it does. The attacks are sloppy and it leaves the victims alive."

"Stefan, please we have to do something," Elena pleaded with him.

"Whether I like it or not Stefan's right on this one so we need to rather information on this thing before we make any moves," Damon remarked.

Bonnie started to speak again, "For once I agree with Damon I think we should gather information first. I mean from what we know the monster attacks his victims, but doesn't take blood or anything, all he does is leave claw like marks on them.

All of a sudden I felt my hands grow cold, and then my whole body became numb. It was Tyler; I wasn't one hundred percent sure of what I'd heard, but I was sure that whatever they were talking about had to do with Tyler. So then without thinking I walked headed quickly into the room.

"Hey, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon," I said without much enthusiasm.

Elena suddenly grew tense so I knew something was up, "Hey, Caroline. How long have you been here?" she asked me.

"Oh not too long about a few seconds ago," I answered without any thought.

Bonnie suddenly jumped in, "Did you hear what we were talking about?" I could tell she was questioning my motives for coming here.

"A little something about the animal attacks going on," I replied, but I began to clutch my fist at my sides and I knew Damon took notice.

"What exactly are you hiding Caroline?" he asked full of suspicion.

"Nothing, I came here to talk to Elena, but since she's busy I'll be going," I responded nervously.

As quickly as I could I turned around and tried head for the door. Unfortunately Damon wasn't going to let me. After what Damon and I had together, whatever it was I always found myself hating him, but more so hating myself for how I acted when I was with him; allowing him to manipulate me, and allowing him to make me feel horrible about myself. He grabbed me by the shoulder and twisted me back around. He held me by the shoulders and began to look in my eyes. I felt I chill down my spine "Damon don't!" I heard Elena shout I wonder what he was going to do, had Elena now stopped him.

"Why not!? She acting suspicious so she must know something," Damon retorted I hint of anger in his voice.

Stefan spoke up, "I hate to say it but he's right. Caroline what aren't you telling us?" he questioned me.

"Nothing. And what difference does it make. Elena you and Bonnie both of you know that you guys keep secrets from me, why should I tell you everything!" I shouted.

"Where is this coming from Caroline?" Bonnie said as if she was taken aback.

"It doesn't matter I…I just have to go," as I turned again Damon grabbed my hand and pulled down on the side of my shirt, revealing the deep wounds on the side of my arms.

"Oh my god, Caroline what happened?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just…I fell," I tried to say sound convincing.

"There is no way you fell," Bonnie said back.

"Caroline I understand that you're scared you have to tell us what happened we can help you," Stefan told me trying to reason with me.

"No, no I can't tell you," I told him. Stefan began walking towards me and signaled Damon to back away. He gently put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, you can Caroline. Whatever hurt you, we need to know. We won't let it hurt you again," Stefan reasoned.

"No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't hurt me again. He didn't mean to do it," I replied brokenly.

"He?" Damon asked, "From the way you talk about him it sounds like you know him." Stefan turned around to look at his brother with a disapproving face. Afterward he turned back and looked at me again.

"Please Caroline whatever you know, whoever you're protecting you have to tell us," he remarked, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. I began to ease back from him I didn't hate Stefan, not the way I hated Damon and perhaps if things had been different I would've trusted him, but at the end to the day he was Damon's brother. The saying goes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Well if your siblings that should mean that you both fell from the same tree?

Unexpectedly Matt came bursting in through the front door; apparently that one had been unlocked also. For whatever reason I guess Elena felt safe in the house with Stefan and Damon here. Matt walked toward me and pulled me completely from Stefan's reach. Pulling me into his arms and holding me there.

"Caroline are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. He suddenly looked around at everyone and he seemed disappointed, maybe because he thought Elena and Bonnie were letting me get bullied by the Salvatore brothers. Sometimes it felt like Matt saw me more as a child, rather than a girlfriend, someone he needed to protect.

Bonnie spoke up, "Matt it's not what it looks like," she said.

"Yeah, well then what is it?" he retorted.

"Matt, it's okay I'm fine. I just want to get out of here, will you take me home?" I asked him softly.

"Sure, come on" he answered. We turned away and I could hear Damon and Stefan having a faint conversation in the background.

"You know she's hiding something," I heard Damon say.

"I know," Stefan answered.

Matt drove me home, but I had nothing to say. I think he was asking me questions, but I wasn't listening so I didn't answer, after a while he just stopped asking. While I was staring out the window, I realized it had become dark. Out of nowhere I saw what the thought were glowing lights, until I looked more closely and I realized they were eyes, and not just any eyes wolf eyes.

_**Games are fun, especially cat and mouse. Like predator and prey. It just sucks being the prey.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Reflection

Vampire Diaries: Reflection (Tyler's Point of View)

"Instincts are something we are born with and sometimes they can be wrong, but at certain times they are the best chance we have" – Tyler

"A great writer once said that forgiveness is the greatest gift you can give to someone who has done wrong. Another one once said that hate cannot heal anything, but love can" – Caroline

It's been a little over a month since I left Mystic Falls, and exactly forty three days since I'd attacked Caroline. Instincts took told of me that day and I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go with her to the party, but I did. Everything that happened was my fault, I let her follow me and I did not try hard enough to force her to leave. She hates me; I know it. All the desperate attempts to get her to run had not worked and due to that I fell into a fit of rage. A blind fit that should have been controlled under normal circumstances, but lately my life had not been normal. Something had been changing in me far before that day and I knew it. Somehow I should've controlled my anger but I was too disoriented to keep my emotions in check and as a result my hands clenched her shoulders, and my fingers dug further and further slicing through her porcelain skin, and I never stopped until she cried out in pain. I was the monster who did that to her and then left her there waiting me, screaming my name.

Truthfully though I could not bare the idea of leaving her alone in those dark dangerous woods around Mystic Falls so I went back to look for her. The forest was silent with only the faintest sounds of crickets all around. It took hours in the dark before I had found her she'd wandered off in circles as drops of her blood decorated the forest floors. Leaping toward her I bent down to pick her up her body limb, cold just as the air around her. Holding her in my arms I grazed down at her or more specifically what I had done to her. I then pulled her close to me so that my body may warm her up so she would not come down with any sort of cold. Quickly I started heading towards her house hoping to get there before the sheriff got home.

It was an average looking colonial house, with an oddly outplace pouch; I'd never noticed how interesting the house looked put together they way it was. I was able to find the keys in Caroline's pocket without much difficultly and let myself in I walked gently up the stairs so not to awaken Caroline. When I got up to her room I laid her softly on her bed. As I was looking around the room looked actually like I'd expected it would, but for some reason although it was filled with the things you'd expect to see in a teenage girl room something was off. The air felt as though despite the fact that the room itself was full it held an immense amount of loneliness. Everything seemed so neat and proper as if no truly lived here at all. While thoughts spun through my head I began to hear Caroline speak in sleep her voice full of restlessness.

"Where are you mom…I…what did do, what did I do wrong" she murmured.

"I'm scared, why isn't dad here anymore? Does he not love me anymore?" tears streamed down her face and her voice began cracking. I walked toward her bed and slowly sat myself beside her, as a reached forward to wipe off her tears she grabbed my hand. She held it there for a while then gently pulled it towards her face; placing my hand on her check as if to ensure herself of my presence.

"Matt I don't know what love is anymore, but I know that you're the only one…only one who cares about me now and I can't afford to lose that. I can't afford to be alone again" she spoke softly and I could feel every muscle in her body tighten because she truly believed she was alone. It was beyond my understanding what had happened between Caroline and her mother; no one in town had any idea of why her father left either, or at least if they did they never said anything. Suddenly I realized how cold her hands were so I quickly placed a blanket on top of her.

After anything that happened that night I knew I could not let her see me when she woke up, even if she didn't blame me I would blame myself. I pulled my hand away and she slowly became restless, tossing and turning in all directions.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything" I told her quietly.

Then for a second it seemed as though she was a wake because she responded, "Tyler? Is it you? Don't run from me. I forgive you" as she said this I could feel everyone bone in my body grow heavy, as if my weight had doubled on me making it had to move. She forgave me she said, but she shouldn't have said that. This was not the Caroline I knew. Caroline was selfish, a social climber, completely ambitious and unforgiving; that is what I had always thought yet her she laid completely exposed, weak and lost in an ocean of loneliness. Everything I knew about her was proven false in one night, all I wanted now was to stay to see she open her eyes and to spend time with her. To throw away all of my misconceptions and really get to know her, but I knew that it was not a wise. I jumped from the window landing on my feet the cold air quickly started biting away at my ears and skin, looking up at the window I could hear Caroline starting to regain consciousness so I ran as fast as I could so she would have no chance of seeing me.


	6. Chapter 5: Lonely Souls

Vampire Diaries: Lonely Soul (Caroline PoV)

Love is completely giving your heart to someone and leaving yourself completely exposed. You know its love when you understand the person better than they understand themselves. And when they understand you better than you do yourself. – Caroline

Trust is something that is scarce, and there are very few people who can be trusted. Those who go around with their hearts on their sleeves and just walk around giving others their trust are naïve, simply foolish. – Tyler

When you have people in your life that you can depend on, who will stand by you even when you're at your lowest point that is when you know you have true friends. – Matt

I want to know why he hasn't called. I want to know where he is and if he's okay, Tyler. It is impossible to say when exactly these thoughts started, but all I know is I cannot get them to stop. Every second of every day since he left I've had to fight back thoughts of him. Theories and questions run amuck in my head to the point in which I lose all control, it takes all of my focus just to not think about the forest and what happened that night. Still whenever I slip up my mind wanders back to the scene and goes over it, over and over again. Things that I wouldn't have noticed I remembered and began to notice. His dark brooding brown eyes staring at me filled with contempt and compassion. The warm touch of his flawless skin and the chill it sent down my spine, but most of all his fingers thick and long, as if wish they could extend all the way through my body. And his voice filled with fear for my safety but more with anger as if someone or something had taken over him. Tyler had always had anger issues and an attitude problem and basically every other problem a guy could have, but he was never dangerous. He was a lot of talk but I honestly believe he'd never hurt me on purpose. Perhaps it was just me. I know what it is like to be judged and to always feel like you're not good enough, like no matter what you do it's never good enough. Sometimes I wonder and think maybe Tyler was like that; maybe he was just a product of his circumstance, and just maybe all he needed was someone to understand him to really understand him, someone he could confide in, believe in and trust. Still Tyler was gone and there wasn't anything I could do.

Pushing in the door I headed in to see Matt at the grill I hadn't seen him in days, since the car ride home things had been very tense and I felt as though I owed him and explanation. Yet I was hesitate seeing him across the room busing tables in his loose t-shirt for a second I was about to turn around and leave; until I saw him look up and then without my knowing, my body began to walk toward him with the usual smile on my face. I headed over and wrapped my arms around him in relatively awkward hug and he followed suit wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey you" I said softly.

"Hey Car I'm glad to see you" he responded.

"Yeah me too" I replied gazing at him for a brief moment.

"Caroline what's been going on with you lately I called like a dozen times but you never answered" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I've just been really busy lately with school and charity work. You know I must have forgot, anyway I'm sorry about not answering" I ranted.

"No it's alright I've just been worried about you. I mean this past week especially it feels like your avoiding me" Matt said, "plus you've been weird like your mind is always somewhere else".

"I'm just tried that's all, it's really put me out of it" I returned.

_**Caroline where are you?**_

"What?" I asked questioningly, towards a confused Matt.

"I didn't say anything Car" Matt answered.

"You didn't hear anything just now" I continued.

"No nothing why?" Matt asked.

"Never mind it's probably just me" I told him.

"Okay" he said.

_**Why aren't you coming?**_

Ever logical part of my body told me that the voice was all in my head and that I would be crazy to listen to it, but after all the weird things that have happened in Mystic Falls these past two years this was nothing. Regardless my brain told me to ignore this voice and whatever it had to say, but deep down inside I wanted to hear it, to listen to the smooth soothing voice and do whatever it told me.

_**Come out to the woods Caroline. Tell Matt you need some air and come out. **_

"Matt I'm gonna go for a while, take a walk and get some air" I said without thought.

"Yeah sure Caroline just be careful alright" Matt told me.

"I will" I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before heading out the door.

The moment the air touched my face I could feel a rush of adrenaline pulse through my body and I threw out all my inhibitions and just ran. As if all of my senses had become heightened I heard all noises of the younger kids playing and the sounds of cars passing by as I ran across the street heading for the forest. Normally it would take me quite some time to make it to the forest but for some reason I was able to run faster today than I ever did before. I saw the statue that lay at the center of the town and only gained speed from there. I must have looked crazy bolting around town heading toward the forest, the people who drove by and saw me must have thought I was out of my mind. Maybe I was considering I was going to the forest because the voice in my head told me to. Suddenly as if it was unexpected I saw the outer rim of the forest I was nearly there. I continued on into the forest a little further then it was as if the adrenaline had worn off and my body could no longer sustain my weight I staggered until I laid up against a tree. Panting from exhaustion I began to look around but saw nothing and heard nothing. I gazed off looking in circles for someone but there was no one.

My mouth suddenly opened and I began to scream, "Tyler! Tyler! Is it you? Where are you!"

_**Calm down Caroline go farther keep going until you reach the end.**_

With the sound of this voice my body regained its strength and headed towards the edge of the forest sprinting maneuvering around trees until I reached the end. All of a sudden I realized just where I was, it was the waterfall. The same waterfall I nearly fell into that stormy night, the night I found Vicki Donovan. A chill surged down my spine and I could not breathe and I fell to the ground.

"Tyler! Tyler why? Why!" I screamed.

"Where are you? Please, please tell me you're here somewhere, please" I begged.

"Please I need to see you. I need to know that I'm not crazy. I can't be" I pleaded, praying that he'd he hear me, if he was even there at all.

But to my dismay I heard nothing and I didn't anyone. Then I lost control and the tears ran down my face streaming down without any sign of stopping. Yet without warning I felt warm hands on me as strong arms enveloped my body, it was Tyler. He gently placed my face until his chest allowing his clothes to soak up my tears. It had been a long time since I had been this happy to see anyone. He slowly caressed my hair and I felt his warmth. After what felt like hours my tears finally seized and Tyler let go of me. Hence after there was a cold silence until I finally had the courage to speak.

"So why did you bring me here" I asked.

"I didn't" he replied. I abruptly turned around to look at him. At a closer glance I realized how exhausted he looked and that there was a cut on his face, he was all undone.

"What do you mean you didn't" I asked him.

"I came here looking for you. Not because I knew you'd be here but because I was hoping you would" he answered.

"Why here? Of all places, why here" I questioned.

"Because this is the last place anyone would look for us" he returned. It didn't take much convincing for me to realize he was right. I would never have come by choice, or without reason. He came over and kneeled down in front of me and he placed his cold hand on my face.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Caroline" he said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness but also forcing to accept it.

"It's okay. I'm okay" I said. I reached my hand out and I completely lost control of it I found my finger tips grazing the cut on his face, but I saw him begin to wince so I pulled away. He suddenly jumped upward and turned his back to me.

"Tyler it's alright I forgive" I tried convincing him to no avail.

"You shouldn't forgive me Caroline" I muttered angrily.

"Well I do" I let out. Tyler seemed uneasy upon hearing this and I could see he was thinking of running away.

"I have to leave" he murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because no one in this town is going to be happy if I stay" I replied.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't they" I asked, completely confused. After I said that Tyler looked back at me staring in disbelief.

"What do you mean why? After seeing what I did to you who wouldn't be afraid?" he questioned. Finally it dawned on me the reason Tyler hadn't to see me, the reason he was on the run was because he was afraid that everyone would see him as a monster. How foolish of me to not have realized it sooner.

"Tyler if that's the reason you're worried then don't be. I haven't told anyone" I told him. Tyler stared at me for the longest time and then he began to pace back and forth, he was anxious that much was obvious.

"Ty just tell me what's wrong? What's been going on with you that you're so afraid of?" I begged him to tell me. At first he was silent, but then he just suddenly got angry.

"Caroline don't think for a second that just because I've been the nice guy for a little while that you can get me to tell you all my secrets and confess all of my sins. Life doesn't work that way!" he shouted going on, "And don't you for a second think that I owe you some sort of explanation!" he continued completely on edge. At hearing a fire ignited in me and I could not stand holding in what I was feeling.

"You know what Tyler you do! After everything that's happened I deserve to know what's going on" I shouted, continuing on to say "I mean I'm so sick of your hot-n-cold attitude. First you act like a decent guy then you jump back into your old routine". Though I was very upset I realized that a small part of me was happy to see the usual Tyler make an appearance. His normal pompous self in an odd way put me at an unexpected ease. Once these I finally got these thoughts out of my head I finally noticed the look on Tyler's face, he was sorry.

"Car…Caroline. I don't know what to say to you. And there is nothing I can say that will make sense. Because truthfully I hardly know what's going on myself" he told me. I had never felt so worried like this for anyone in a long time, the last time I saw him this distraught was the night of Founder's Day, when he, Matt and I were in the car and I saw him lose control. His face reflected an imaginable pain, so tortuous that I wanted to do something to help, but just like that night I couldn't. Even now as he stands in front of me I want to do something, but I can't. Nothing I could say would make his pain any less and I hated that, so all I could do was stand beside him and so I did. I got up and walked over to him and stared him right in the face and somehow managed to smile. Then looking down hesitantly I reached for his left hand that rested at his side. Gently I grabbed hold of it and crossed his fingers with mine. Looking back up to see his reaction a saw what I believe was a glimmer of a smile as Tyler looked back at me. He then placed his right hand on my back and pulled me toward him until my face once again lay up against his warm chest, and in the silence I could hear the beat of his heart.

_I think God makes more than one soulmate for every person, and the one you live your life with is just the one you met first. Yeah well, I have a problem. I met all of mine at once._


	7. Chapter 6: Who to Say

Vampire Diaries: Who's to Say (Caroline's PoV)

How do you lose something you never had? And how do you hold onto something you never held? – Matt

JoAnne Golden said: I've always been a big believer in fate; always knew what one sign meant. But, I'm with him now. And even though, if it would have been with ANYONE ELSE, I would have just known that it was a sign we were meant to be together...I can't think that with him. I mean, I love him. – Caroline

How can you expect me to go on with life knowing my soulmate is with someone else? – Tyler

Through the chilling fall air Tyler and I make our way out of the deafening silence of the forest. Following him from behind I stare at his figure, I'd never noticed his muscular stature until now. After what felt like hours standing there in the cold, gray forest I had suggested that we go see Matt, after all he'd been just as worried as I was. Tyler was his best friend. Actually correction Tyler is his best friend. "_Best friends" _the words keep ringing in my head until it makes me feel uncomfortable. Since we started walking Tyler hadn't spoken a word which makes me feel like I'm just being paranoid. Distracting thoughts stir through my mind and I cannot keep them under control. Suddenly Tyler looks back at me and I realize I am not the only one who has something on my mind.

"Caroline…What are we going to tell Matt?" Tyler asked, openly. At first I say nothing because I really don't understand what he is getting at.

"Ty what do you mean?" I responded.

"I've been gone for like a month or whatever no one knows where I've been. Now suddenly I appear and I just happen to be with you. What if people start asking questions? I mean you were the last one to see me and now the first one to find me" Tyler let out and I realized that everything he said did make sense. It made sense but I didn't really care for once, so what if people ask questions. I mean if Tyler and I don't even have the answers so no one else is going to have any luck finding any.

"You're worrying too much. Let's just go see Matt first and then we'll work this all out later" I told him. For a moment Tyler looked uneasy, but after a while he just gave a slight smirk and nod, turning around and started up walking again.

As if within seconds we were standing in front of the Mystic Grill. Tyler hesitantly reached for the door, but I can't wait any longer so I push the door open and give tug on Tyler's sleeve. Still anxious I look around for Matt and then as if on cue he walks out of the kitchen and our eyes meet. He smiles modestly at me then I see his expression change to shock as he catches a glance of Tyler from behind me. Matt tosses the dish rag aside and starts toward us. First Matt comes up and kisses me on the cheek then looks over and takes on long look at Tyler, as if he thinks Tyler's image will soon fade away. Then he comes out of his shock and they share a casual bro hug. At that moment something in me ignites and I'm just so happy, but I don't know whether it's because Tyler is back or that Matt hasn't begun his game of twenty questions just yet.

"Tyler, where have you been?" Matt says, as if he has finally found his voice.

"Well you know here and there no place in particular" Tyler answers. Still hand and hand with Matt I find my other hand clinging on to Tyler's left arm and smiling.

Matt suddenly turns to me and asks, "So Caroline did Tyler call you or something? And you didn't bother telling me?"

Remembering the situation I quickly scramble for an excuse this suspicious coincidence, "Umm… actually no I Tyler didn't call, but well when I went for a walk ran into him at the edge of the woods," I somehow managed to sound convincing. People always say that within the best lies lay a fragment of truth.

"Really?" Matt questioned.

Tyler ended up responding as if by impulse, "Yeah I'm not sure why, but when I came back in car I saw Caroline standing at the edge of the woods and I ended up bringing her here".

"Oh. Well thanks man I've been worried about this one lately" Matt replied.

"Excuse I'd prefer you not talk about me when I'm standing right here" I teased. Matt and Tyler both started laughing and it was so nice to see them both happy. I mean I know how hard it has been on Matt considering how weird I've been lately. As for Tyler he's been through enough weirdness for a long time to come.

"Anyway, dude did you go see your mom yet?" Matt asked Tyler.

"No not yet man, you were two are the first people I came to see" Tyler returned.

"Well I think you should see her I mean she's your mom" I continued on with Matt's train of thought.

"Yeah I probably should" Tyler said reluctantly. I knew seeing his mom was not something he was looking forward too, but I honestly think it is what is best for him right now. I pulled away from Matt grip and wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck and gave him a tight hug, then quickly pulled away. I gave a slight smile and he smiled back, Matt gave him a pat on the back and sent him on him way. In seconds Tyler was out the door and out of our sight disappearing almost as quickly as he did on that night. Matt suddenly spun me around playfully and gave a huge smile.

"Well now that Tyler's back you can stop worrying about him" Matt let out. I was so surprised that Matt had picked up on this, but he probably saw it as simple concern rather than undying guilt.

"I wasn't that worried" I returned, but Matt just gave me his usual smile with a wind of disbelief.

"Oh please Caroline I was beyond worried about him. Your concern on the other hand might not have shown in your actions, but I could tell from your voice. I mean whenever I mentioned it or asked about that night your eyes dropped" Matt explained, and it was the first time I realized just how perceptive Matt is sometimes.

So I had no choice but to admit defeat, "Yeah your right okay, I mean, I was the last one to see him so I just felt responsible for him going missing" I answered.

"Listen Caroline regardless of whether or not Tyler came back I would still tell you the same thing, his disappearing is not your fault" Matt reassured me.

I let out a deep breath, "Yeah I know that now".

"Alright good, anyway I have to get back to work so I'll call later okay?" Matt said.

"Okay" I replied. With that I found myself deciding to go to place I never go without a specific purpose, the library. So I could check every book that they have on the supernatural, on monsters.

_They said knowledge is power. And power corrupts. So when does power become evil?_


	8. Chapter 7: A Recollection

Vampire Diaries: A Recollection (Matt's PoV)

Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. – Tyler

To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world. – Caroline

They say in life there are two things you must do. First establish a goal. Second find as companion. – Matt

For the past month or so Tyler had been missing and no one knew where he was. Caroline was the last one to see him, but she didn't know anything or at least that's what she said. Unfortunately regardless to whether she knew or not there was something she was hiding of that I'm sure. Tyler is my best friend and I care about him, but from the look on Caroline weeks after his disappearance I knew something had changed in her. She was afraid, yet also anxious as if she was waiting for something she long to see, but was also afraid to know. Her mind was somewhere else, somewhere I could not reach.

As days went on she seemed no lock herself away as if the light of day was painful. Then there was the incident at Elena's house. After Caroline nearly ran out her front door I resolved to go see her after stopping by the Grill to pick up my check. Oddly, though when I arrived at Elena door I heard raised voices, they belonged to Damon and Stefan. Then I hear Caroline vaguely saying she didn't know anything. Suddenly I flashed back to the time in the forest when I first met Damon he was with Elena I believe, and I could tell that there was something between him in Caroline. Maybe they were together, but Caroline never talked about it. At that moment it became clear to me that just as the night Caroline was drunk and I remembered that I didn't know everything about her.

Stefan began to talk and I heard him whisper, "Caroline you can trust…" But Caroline said nothing, at that I busted in. Upon entering I saw not only Stefan and Damon, but also Elena and Bonnie all standing in the living room. Stefan and Damon was one thing, but the fact Elena and Bonnie stood there while their best friend was being grilled was outrageous. After I let them have a piece of my mind, I drove Caroline home, but she never spoke.

Days passed and then weeks before Caroline even cared to give me a phone call. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't because I didn't know what was wrong, let alone what I do about it.

One day I was working at the Grill as always and Caroline walked in with that sullen look on her face. I did my best smile and held her tightly in my arms, hoping to shield her from whatever pain she was suffering from. She seemed better not well, but better. Yet, suddenly she said she had to leave and I let her go, perhaps that was my mistake. I didn't expect to see her again for a while because that is how it usually went when she was upset. But I did see her. Caroline came back to see me that day and Tyler was with her.

Tyler is my best friend, despite our problems and I was sincerely ecstatic to see him, but what made me worry was how happy Caroline seemed. For weeks on end she hadn't been herself, yet here beside me stood a smiling girl like the one I'd always known. Maybe it was a coincidence but I started thinking that maybe Caroline was happy because Tyler was back, or maybe she knew all along where he was and she been waiting for him to come back. These thoughts all spun through my head until I decided to let them go. My best friend was back and my girlfriend returned be being her normal self. Everything would be normal again, or so I thought.


	9. Chapter 8: True Colors

Vampire Diaries: True Colors (Tyler's PoV)

Love is all a heart needs to go on. But if that is true what are friends for? – Tyler

Just because someone loves you doesn't mean they won't cheat on you, and just because someone cheats on you doesn't mean they don't love you. – Caroline

Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth. – Stefan

It'd been a week since I'd returned to Mystic Falls and everyone's been speculating where I've been. Apparently, my mother was busy with god know what yet, she actually took the time to send out a search party for me. Regardless, I'm not any closer to her because of it. In our family acts of happiness are just for the public's eyes, all for show. Still none of that mattered because I didn't miss her either. Only one person ever crossed my mind while I was gone, Caroline. She saw me or whatever I was that night I attacked her, and she was also the one to meet me in forest when I was alone. Imagine Caroline Forbes, the seemingly shallowest girl in all of Mystic Falls wasn't afraid of a monster like me, god help her. Caroline were friends I guess and even though I thought about her a lot I was never quite sure of the exact reason behind my thinking about her. My heart did not ache from missing her nor did I soul yearn for her. It's just her face never left my memory and the memory of her pain never left my sight. At that moment I finally realized how chilly it was outside, and once I gained awareness towards my surrounding I then suddenly felt the presence of someone.

"Dude Tyler what's up?" Matt's voice came to my ear. I turned around and saw Matt and Caroline walking together behind me. Caroline gave me a weak smile as she held Matt's hand.

"Hey man" I returned, walking toward him.

"Where you headed?" Matt asked me.

"Nowhere really, I'm just out for a walk." I answered. Matt nodded with and grinned.

"Alright well then we'll see you later" he said back gave me a quick hug before he and Caroline were off. As I started walking in the other direction my phone started to vibrate. I had one new text message, from Caroline. This read, "We need to talk, soon. – Caroline" I looked over my shoulder to see Caroline glancing back at me and I knew that moment what she needed to talk about, but I didn't text her back. Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan the couple no one saw coming. I'd known Matt my whole life and never would I have thought he and Caroline would ever get together, but then again I never thought I'd ever be along with Forbes in the woods or be in her bedroom only to watch her sleep. Distracted by all of these thoughts I walked right into someone.

"Ah sorry man" I said.

"No problem" I smooth voice replied and I regained composure to realize that it was Stefan Salvatore. I'd never liked the guy much because really he thought he was all that and everything came easy to him.

"Listen Tyler we need to talk" Stefan said, I began to worry I didn't know why because there was no one he could've known anything. Caroline was the only one who knew what had happened. So I calmed myself down and prepared to listen to whatever he had to say.

"I want to know if your family has heard of anymore animal attacks?" he questioned, "Not one likes before, different ones where the people are attacked, but they survive". In that instant I knew something was up. How could he know this? Why, when I hadn't even heard my own mother mention it.

"Umm…no I haven't heard anything recently, I mean I just got back so there's no way for me to know if attacks like that have happened." I told him calmly, with as little suspicion in my voice as possible.

Nodding Stefan replied, "Yeah you're right. Well if you hear anything…"

"Yeah sure thing man" I said. Stefan smiled lightly nodding and left almost was quickly as he'd appeared. He knew something more than he was letting on. But how? Stefan's brother, Damon had always been shady but as much as I dislike Stefan he seemed reasonably normal. I turned around again to see Damon standing in the distance behind the trees he didn't move and if I hadn't been scanning the area carefully I probably wouldn't have seen him. Yet, as soon as we made eye contact he was gone as if he was never there in the first. Lately though I've been getting weird vibes from various people and seeing all sorts of things so maybe it was all in my head. Whatever was going on in this town it wasn't simple. Everyone was hiding their own secrets and pretty soon they'd all be out and everyone would have to pay for it.

_**Everyday a secrets is kept and everyday someone suffers because of it. **_


	10. Chapter 9: Past Encounters

Vampire Diaries: Past Encounters (Caroline PoV)

Love is when one person knows all of your secrets…your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows…and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does. – Damon

Secrets are made to be found out in time. – Elena

You close your eyes to the things you don't want to see. But you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel. –Caroline

I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I do want to be something to someone. – Tyler

Tyler Lockwood Ex-Profile: Damon Salvatore Ex-Profile: Stefan Ex-Profile:

Hot, but an ass. Mysterious and sexy Hot and charming

Matt's Best friend Stefan's brother Elena's new boy toy

Most likely to bang every girl in school Player who needed to be tamed Gentlemen

Anger management needed Sweet, but strong Mysterious

Tyler Lockwood New Profile: Damon Salvatore Profile: Stefan Profile:

Hot, but desperately troubled Handsome, but dangerous Attractive and sweet

My friend Elena's new best friend Elena's boyfriend

Player for whatever reason Troubled Smart

Temperamental Furious Kind and gentle

Big changes had been happening in Mystic Falls for so long, but the fact that a guy I'd known since I was a kid had changed that wasn't an easy feat. Yet maybe it wasn't that he changed, but I had just not tried hard enough to understand him. Maybe he was misunderstood, like me. Everyone only saw the front he put up no saw what was inside, no saw his heart because they didn't try to reach it. After all even Matt almost lost hope in him, I think that is something everyone needs someone to believe in them and someone they can believe in. I sat in my car surrounded by the chilling autumn air thinking and being swayed by my random thoughts. Suddenly and rhythmical knocking interrupted my thoughts and I turned to look at the window. I was not happy with who I saw, Damon Salvatore. At that moment I started to reach for the rear shift, but then I saw Damon standing right in front of my car. As much as I wanted to run him over I knew I couldn't, so I got out of the car.

"What're doing here?" I demanded.

"Now, now Caroline you can't honestly say you're not happy to see me" Damon replied.

"Well if it weren't for Stefan that day at Elena's house who knows what you would've done" I retorted.

"That was because you were hiding something from me. I couldn't let you get away with that…" he went on. Damon started to walk toward me and for some odd reason I closed my eyes as if by instinct.

"What is it Caroline you can't look me in the eye?" he asked smoothly.

"Maybe I'm just hoping that if I close my eyes then I can open them to see you gone" I answered. He started chuckling as if my unsteadiness was amusing him that sorry SOB.

"No such luck Caroline I'm here to stay, and I'm not leaving until I get the answers I'm looking for" Damon returned. I swiftly felt his fingertips graze across my cheek and his touch sent a chill down my spine. Something about Damon had never been normal but his ability to control people was something that he'd always had I'm sure.

"I don't know anything" I replied.

Damon took a deep breath and then spoke, "Oh but you do you know something, in that empty head of yours in some information that very much need" he told me.

"Well whatever it is you want I promise I won't give it to you" I said back at him. Then even without looking I could feel his anger flare up and just when I felt as though he was going to hit me someone grabbed his hand, Tyler.

"Caroline are you so afraid of this guy that you have to close your eyes" at this statement my eyes sprung open to see the situation I knew had to being going on. Opening my eyes I saw Tyler tightly gripping Damon's open hand. Tyler looked at me and gave me that worried yet, you're acting pathetic look and that made me kind of angry.

"Why is it any of your business anyway?" I let out. Tyler was saving me I knew that, but Damon was dangerous I know that and no matter what Tyler was or how strong Damon would have no problem threatening him. I'm not sure why I ever liked Damon, maybe it was because I wanted someone who only saw me. Too bad that Damon was in no way that person at all.

"Hey I'm saving you from this ass and you can't even say thank you?" Tyler questioned me surprised at my reaction, "Besides you said we needed to talk so let's talk" he finished.

"Wait your turn tough guy Caroline wasn't done answering my questions" Damon said looking over at me with a devious grin then yanking in wrist out of Tyler's grasp. Damon stared at me for a moment as if he was expecting me to be on his side.

"How do you know Caroline anyway?" Tyler asked Damon furiously.

"Well like I told her little boyfriend there are reasons why we've never formally met through Caroline" Damon said.

"I'm done talking to you Damon" I told him firmly. "When there you go, you heard her Salvatore" Tyler mocked. Upon hearing my response Tyler left Damon's side, walked over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me in the other direction. Just then I heard footsteps, Damon started walking quickly toward us but just before he reached us I swiftly turned around only to see someone had beat me in stopping him. Stefan was there. Standing side by side the two brothers seemed at odds Stefan looked sternly at Damon and shook his head. At that moment Damon glanced over at Tyler and me and nodded to Stefan. Tyler by this time turned around and notice I was standing still he called out my name and I started walking swiftly to catch up with him, but I was not to far that I didn't here bits and pieces of the mysterious brothers conversation.

"I thought we agreed that she knows something" Damon said.

"Yes, we do but that doesn't… this is going… us any closer to the answer" Stefan returned.

"Caroline is friend of Elena's she's innocent no matter what you think, besides I doubt she even knows what it is that she knows. Even if she did you're the last person she'd tell Damon" Stefan went on to say.

"Fine but if you can't… I will" Damon replied obviously aggravated by his brother's interference. They say your past always comes back to haunt you I had no idea how right they were. The brother who I nearly died because of and the one who never had an interest in me were both coming around again.

The Salvatore brothers wanted something I am certain that I knew what it was, but I'd never tell them. Words just kept coming to mind such as when Stefan told me I could trust him, but in the end if Elena and Bonnie couldn't trust me and I couldn't trust them then no one could be trusted. Though I'd be lucky if it was Stefan who bothered me again rather than Damon, no matter what Elena said Damon was a monster even if that wasn't literally the case. I turned my attention to Tyler who I now had finally caught up with. It had been two weeks since I texted him, but he never texted me back. I was surprised he even remembered, but something about him was different lately. Before he probably would've gotten into a fist fight with Damon, yet this time he'd managed to keep it to snarky comments. Big changes were happening in Mystic Falls. I just didn't know if they were good or bad. Either way trouble was coming like it or not.

_**People change. But that isn't always a good thing. **_

(*Note to readers this may be the last chapter for a little while because I want to see what direction season two is going. Thanks for reading and I promise once I get a great idea for the next chapter I'll post it ASAP.)


	11. Chapter 10: Unusual Circumstances

Vampire Diaries: Unusual Circumstances (Caroline's PoV)

Secrets are things we give to others to keep for us. – Tyler

The man who can keep a secret may be wise, but he is not half wise as the man who has no secrets to keep. – Stefan

What is a man? A man is miserable little pile of secrets. – Damon

(*Okay so seeing where everything is headed so far in the series is amazing I love where they're going. I'm also someone who likes to write somewhat along the lines of the real story, so in order to keep things somewhat related to what is going I'm attempting _a flash forward_.)

Everything is different now that I'm dead, well technically. I hadn't heard from Tyler since our confrontation in which he revealed all but nothing to me. It seemed like he was ready to tell me until he got a sudden phone call. While he spoke with whoever was on the phone he glanced over at me slightly and I knew then that our conversation was not going to happen. After he hung up the phone he proved my theory right as he made up some lame excuse as to why he had to leave. A part of me wanted to stop him, but I decided otherwise. I watched him leave and some part of me felt hurt, like a jealous girlfriend who'd just been blown off. Of course I'd realize what was going on soon enough.

Yet, despite it all I had bigger things to worry about. After all being a vampire in a town where everyone knows you is not easy. My relationship with Matt was pretty much over, but that was for the best I couldn't hurt him anymore than I'd already did so I pushed him to break up with me. But luckily since then things had gotten better; I've learned to control my emotions a little at least and I can see blood without completely losing control. All of this is thanks to Stefan I don't know what I would've done these past months if it weren't for him. He helped me through the transition and protected me from people and creature that wanted me dead, which at the time included Damon. In a short time I found myself trusting Stefan despite his unfortunate family relations. Though there were secrets I knew Elena, Stefan and Damon were keeping from me, but I find better not to ask about things like that.

…

I was wrong, I was right but oh so wrong. The creature that attacked Stefan and I in the forest was no creature it was Tyler's Uncle Mason. Tyler secret he was a werewolf he hadn't been during the times in which we'd spoken before but he is now. The world was changing and alliances were under pressure of shifting. Damon killed Mason. I helped Stefan and Damon seal away Katherine. Of course witnessed Tyler committing an accidental murder and toyed with Matt's memory. I thought I was helping but Damon still threatened me anyway, I wonder if he was just trying to protect us all, or maybe he just still hates me. I confessed my secret to someone I shouldn't have and at that moment opened my heart to him as well. Then I helped Elena see Katherine and hurting Stefan, the one person I could depend on, in the process.

But the story only gets worse from here. Or perhaps to in the eyes of others it only gets better. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie a mismatched trio of friends, find ourselves tied up in problems far bigger than we'd have ever imagined. Thrust into a world of the supernatural and torn by means of love. So for your entertainment I'm sure you'd be glad to hear the games have just begun.


	12. Chapter 11: No Secrets

Vampire Diaries: No secrets (Stefan's PoV & Caroline's PoV)

We're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion that we are not alone. – Jeremy

It is by chance that we met, by choice that we became friends. – Stefan

The difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other. –Damon

Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. Then there is time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny and a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over. –Caroline

The air is heavy today it has been for quite some time now, probably since the day Katherine returned to Mystic Falls. Elena's heart has taken a devastating blow, and I can't be the one to heal her because I am just as damaged as she is. Damon is off being himself flirting and manipulating people in ways only he can. The only thing that hasn't changed recently is Caroline. It is odd really when I'd first met Caroline I had in a way completely written her off, the only person I cared to know about was Elena. Things have changed to since then Damon is still my brother, Elena will always be my love, but Caroline is my friend, perhaps even my best friend.

I told Caroline this, well I told her that she reminded me of my best friend Lexi, at this her first response was not a question as to who Lexi was but up utter surprise to the fact that I had a friend. I don't blame her after all I spend most of my time with Elena and Damon. Though Caroline had not faltered under all the chaos around she had become much stronger to the point where at times I don't think she needs me. Not the way she did when she first turned. I'm happy for her I am, but a part of me fears that she'll get into something over her head and she won't reach out for help.

_Tyler Lockwood_

I let these thoughts slip my mind and I headed toward the grill to meet Bonnie. I might've once considered Bonnie my friend if I wasn't so aware of her inner distrust and hate towards vampires. She tolerated me because of Elena she only liked me more than Damon. Hopefully, though one day Bonnie would open up the way everyone else had, but then again Caroline only did because she became a vampire and that may very well be the main reason that we're friends now.

Pushing open the doors to the grill I see Caroline sitting at the table with Matt and Tyler they all seem happy, laughing about trivial high school things. I paused for a moment as I saw Matt getting up he went to the back, probably to pick up his check and left through the back door from what I could hear. It seemed Caroline had not seen or sensed my presence yet as she Tyler went on to talk about something that seemed far more serious and I could not help but listen in.

"Matt can't know Tyler" Caroline said soft but firmly.

"Yeah I know" Tyler responded. He reached out for Caroline's hand but she hesitantly pulled it from his reach.

"Caroline why are you…do you trust me?" Tyler asked.

"I do its just…" it seemed Caroline and had finally noticed me as her muttering halted. She then looked over at me as I had put myself in plain sight now.

"I'll see you Tyler" she said and quickly got up from the table and headed towards me.

"What are you doing Stefan?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing, why you're here and about the people you're here with." I responded.

"We should talk somewhere else" she answered.

"Yeah I think we should" I returned.

The two of us stepped out of the grill and quickly scanned the area before taking off into the forest. The chilling air clashing against my skin and Caroline kept increasing her speed as if to test my determination to keep up with her. Finally I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks.

"What!" she screamed, her voice cracking just like her heart must have been. I hadn't seen her broken up like this since that night at the carnival.

"Caroline what's wrong?" I asked painfully. Black stained tears rolled down face and her eyes were almost empty.

"I'm trying Stefan. I'm trying so hard. Matt and Tyler, I'm trying so hard to protect them. But I can't, I just can't" she let out as if it were her dying breath. I froze for a second because I didn't know what exactly she was talking about and I didn't know how I could ever help. But then my body responded on its own, I pulled her into a gentle hug in an attempt to calm her down.

"I get it now Stefan" she whimpered.

"Get what?" I questioned.

"Why you seem so serious all the time, it's because you always have so much at stake" she muttered. At that I was loss for words and so we just sat there not saying anything as Caroline continued to cry, nothing I could ever do would make whatever problem she was having go away so I just sat quietly watching her waiting until she stopped herself from falling apart.

…

Stefan probably thought I was crazy from the moment I saw him at the grill I became stiff, I knew how much he hated the fact that I'd risked everything by telling Tyler the truth and I knew even though he never brought it up that he knew about my part in Tyler's first transformation. Since then I'd been by Tyler's side even more often than before. Tyler called me out on it once too after all we were never really friends just people who had to put up with each other due to mutual friends. He asked why I cared, why I was willing to go to such lengths to help him and honestly I didn't have an answer. Matt on the other hand everything with him was once so easy but everything went to hell after I changed, or at least for me they did. At times it seemed like he wanted us to be together again but I knew that it was impossible because of where we are right now, miles apart.

Nothing really makes sense to me anymore I care about them both, yet they are both so different there is no true basis for anyone to make comparison. To makes matters worse Tyler and Matt are best friends and I worked so hard before to get them back to the way they were and they finally got there and now I felt like I would soon rip them apart again and I couldn't let that happen. How was I supposed to protect Tyler from the constant dangers I knew were coming? And how can I prevent Matt from suffering anymore than he already has? With all honesty I don't think I can.

So I'm sitting here, in the middle of the forest, looking like a complete lunatic as Stefan stares at me with his all too understanding eyes. Elena and Bonnie had always been my best friends, even though I knew that they played favorites. But Stefan, he been there since from the moment my world came crashing down, or more accurately coming to a halt. When I killed the man at the carnival and when I attacked Matt. And he was here now even though he didn't know how stupid I was being, trying to be everything for everyone. Finally something inside me stopped my tears from falling and I regained my composure.

…

After a while Caroline put herself back together, but still said nothing. She apologized for being stupid and dragging me out into the middle of the forest, yet despite her best efforts I knew she was conflicted. She started to walk away.

"Caroline do you remember that night in the grill. When you said that we were friends?" I asked her forwardly. She turned back looking at me for a moment before responding.

"Yeah I remember" she answered with a weak smile coming across her face.

"Well then I think we should make a promise" I told her bluntly.

"A promise?" she returned.

I stopped for a moment and smiled, then continued, "Yeah. I want us to promise no more secrets"

She seemed taken aback by this but swiftly recovered long enough to respond, "I don't think I can do that Stefan"

"Why?" I answered back.

"Because you know better than anyone that some things are best kept secret" Caroline shot back at me.

I started towards her until we were about arms length apart then I leaned over to reply, "Not between…not between friends" I said almost humorously, chuckling at my own thoughts.

Again her expression reflected that of utter surprise and a smile came across her face. She started to laugh. Once her laughter stopped she gave a quick smile that slowly fell as her eyes grew empty again. She squeezed my hand for a brief second whispered something quietly and then in an instant she was gone.

_Her words still rang in my ear even after she was gone, "We're friends, but friends have secrets too" _

_**We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal.**_


End file.
